


The Second Death, Part 1

by cherrycokeisnice



Series: Party Poison and his many lives [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycokeisnice/pseuds/cherrycokeisnice
Summary: Still sitting on the roof of the Diner, Party Poison reviews his second death, and tries to connect the dots.
Series: Party Poison and his many lives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Second Death, Part 1

Party sat on the roof of the Diner, his hands shaking. He looked down at them, and smiled. It was good see this, him dying over and over, was still hacving the effect on him it should have. If he became desensitised to it, he may never escape it, may never figure it out. Party began tapping a rhythm, one he had heard from some ocotor Who episode Kobra had made him watch the night before-1234,1234,1234. Over and over. It grouded Poison, helped him focus. If he was going to revew this, to fins something, he needed to focus. Thinking about the first time he died ahd brought everything flooding back, as it always dfid. The feasr, the uncertainty, the disconnect from reality. Was this really happening? Was Poison actually here, on the roof of the Diner, thinking about all the times he had died? Who was to say he had only died five times? He could've died a hundred times, and just forgotten it, his brain overloaded by how much it had to remember. His memory had never been great to begin with, and something like this could just throw it off completely.  
No-he had to keep calm. Party kept drumming out the rhythm, and went back in his mind to the scene of his second death. This had also been a duel, but not between himself and Korse, or any other exterminator for that matter. The Fabulous Four were the face of the resistance, the ones who stood on the front line against BLI. For the most part, the Zones were happy to let them do this. Everyone, and by that you be assured everyone, hated Better Living Industries. Not everyone was suited to combat, however. Many of the inhabitants of the Zones were teenagers, scared of the City, only having just escaped its clutches. Escaping Battery City was hard enough-fighting it was something else entirely. There were some gangs, however, that envied the Killjoys, and the attention they got. Some of them wanted the attention, some of them wanted the rush of fighting the Dracs, and some killjoys just didn't care. BLI would recapture them eventually-why not just face them head on? The Fab Four were on top for a reason. And every now and then, they were challenged.

Party heard a knock on the door of the diner, and looked up to see who it was. For fuck's sake. It was Victor. Victor, who officially went by the name of Portal Precision, was a former lover of Party's. Kind by cunning, he had been the unofficial fifth member of the crew for almost two years, before the fight. There had been reports of Dracs incoming, and Party and Portal normally handled the planning of the attacks against the raid. Party wanted to do something subtle, split up the forces and attack from various directions. The Four were often assisted by Portal's own gang, and Party knew how to use the numbers wisely. Portal, however, wanted a full on attack, all the forces headed towards the Dracs, all at once. That was when it started. "Are you fucking crazy? We need to surge them, overwhelm them. I'm not having my forces spit up, only to be picked apart by the Dracs. Portal spoke with a sneer on his face, infuriating Party. If there was one thing Party couldn't stand, it was someone being condescending, someone talking down to him. "I am the leader here, whether its your crew or not. When we made this pact, we agreed I was in charge, If we swarm the Dracs, it'll be crowded, it'll be jammed, and we'll be wasting the extra men. We're splitting them up, and going at the Dracs in groups." Portal stepped towards Party, standing over him. Whenever they argued, Portal always stood over Party, trying to make him feel as small and as weak as possible. "We are attacking them in one go. End of." Portal shoved Party, sending him backwards, landing on his ass. Party got back up quickly, charging at Poison. He and Portal went flying back into the wall of the Diner, Party firing punches into Portal's stomach as they did. Party's head hit the wall, and he backed off, his neck aching. Portal threw a punch, a short, sharp jab to the face, breaking Poison's nose right then and there. Poison screamed in pain, flinging a full arm throw of a punch at Portal, which connected and sent Portal down to the floor. Party was quickly upon him, firing sloppy but powerful lefts and rights into the face of Portal Precision. Portal soon went limp, but Party kept hitting him. Portal surely would've never walked out of the Diner alive had Jet not heard the commotion, and pulled Party off of his now ex-lover in time. While Jet took Party back to his room and saw to his wounds, Kobra and Ghoul lifted up Victor, carrying him out of the Diner, dumping him on the desert floor in front of his awaiting crewmates. They walked back in without explanation, slamming the doors of the Diner shut. The day after that, Party declared the alliance between the Four and Victor's crew over, and The Four were forbidden by Party to contact Victor, or any of his crew.

When he woke up minutes later, his face bloody, his head pulsing with pain, Portal was being dragged back to base by his crew. When he asked why they weren't in the car, the answer didn't surprise him-Party had come out of the Diner with a ray gun, threatening his crew, saying all the vehicles now belonged to the Four. With Jet and Ghoul reluctantly backing Poison up, Portal's crew had been forced to walk the long, arduous trip back to Zone 2. Whilst he was dragged along the desert floor, his mind seemingly clear enough for thought but not movement, a wave of clarity and realisation hit Portal. Party Poison wasn't fit to lead the Zones. He had ended their relationship over one argument, over one firefight out of the hundreds they had been a part of in the last few years. He was irrational. He was impulsive. Portal used to think that was a good thing. He was Party Poison, wild, red-haired leader of the Zones, ready to snap and kill at a moment's notice. That was good against the Dracs. Not against fellow members of the Zones. They needed a new leader. They needed him.


End file.
